falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
United States Armed Forces
Los Alamos MacArthur Army Base |divisions =Army Corps of Engineers Military Police National Guard Robotics Division 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment 82nd Airborne 132nd Engineering Corps 108th Infantry Battalion 184th Infantry Regiment 104th Infantry Regiment 108th Infantry Regiment Intelligence Corps Commonwealth Defense Administration |parent =United States of America, Federal government |related =Enclave Brotherhood of Steel |footer = The Anchorage U.S. Army detachment, commanded by General Constantine Chase }} The United States Armed Forces were the federal military forces of the United States of America, consisting of five branches: The Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, and the Coast Guard. Though the civilian government formerly exercised control over the military, the Resource Wars combined with the deteriorating economic situation led to the erosion of civilian authority and gradual transition of a federal republic into a military junta, with the President of the United States exercising dictatorial control over the state.See this section for references Following the collapse of the United States in the Great War, surviving USAF military units and servicemen would become a crucial influence on the United States, founding the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave, Junktown, or otherwise influencing entire communities. History The United States military was a crucial tool of the United States foreign policy from the beginning and the formation of the Continental Army. Throughout the 20th century, they participated in numerous wars, including the First World War and the Second World War. The Armed Forces have also worked towards the militarization of space, with the first tentative steps being taken during the Virgo II lunar landing.Museum of Freedom mural mentions the Sea of Tranquility specifically The first steps were taken with the pioneering flight of Defiance 7 on May 5, 1961, when Captain Carl Bell became the first human in space. However, the claim was widely disputed by the Soviet Union and China.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the actual skeleton of Captain Carl Bell who died on May 5, 1961 after his Space Capsule crash landed. Captain Bell is credited as being the first human in space on board the Space Capsule Defiance 7, but this has been constantly refuted by both the Soviet Union and China. Defiance 7's flight lasted for a total of 12 minutes and 7 seconds as it achieved one full revolution around the Earth. Donated by Edwina Bell." By the end of the decade, the United States had achieved victory in the space race, as the Virgo II lunar lander touched down on the surface of Earth's moon on July 16, 1969. Valiant 11 mission members, Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen became the first humans to walk on the surface of another celestial bodyMuseum of Technology placard: "On July 16, 1969, the Virgo II Lunar Lander "Valiant 11" became the very first manned space vehicle to touch down on the moon. The Valiant 11's crew consisted of Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris and Captain Michael Hagen of the USSA. We salute these brave and noble men who took the very first steps on a planetary body other than our own." - with weapons drawn. With the gradual exhaustion of resources, the space exploration program would peter out by 2034, when the remaining space exploration vehicles like the Delta IX rocket were converted to military ordnance - foreshadowing the eventual fate of the American state.Museum of Technology terminal entries; Delta IX Rocket, Delta IX Rocket Information: "The Delta IX Rocket, commissioned by the USSA in 2020, was the last of the manned rockets that sent our brave American Astronauts to the moon. The Delta IX was in use for almost 15 years before being converted for military use and having the crew and instruments sections replaced with a nuclear warhead. The Delta IX recorded over 77 successful launches, making it one of the most successful rockets in U.S. History. The rocket, developed entirely by USSA scientists, was a single-stage vehicle with an ejectable crew section or satellite storage bay. The propulsion system was a nuclear-electric derivative drive, using a massive electrical jolt to start the nuclear reaction on launch. The crew section was protected from the radioactive chambers by way of a massive titanium-vanadium disc. The spacecraft had the capability to sustain 2 astronauts for up to 24 days maximum. The longest recorded spaceflight in a Delta IX rocket was the 17-day Zeus 12 Mission to the moon." The Resource Wars An increasingly aggressive foreign policy resulted in the Armed Forces being increasingly used to influence foreign entities. One of the first major examples of this occurred in 2051, when the United States began exerting pressure on Mexico to protect their economic interests there, primarily the crude oil supply. The U.S. deliberately destabilized the country through economic pressure, paving the way for a military invasion. American units seized oil refineries and infrastructure to ensure the flow of crude oil did not cease.Fallout Bible 0: "2051 Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border... at Mexico's expense." However, it did little to avert the crisis. As the Texan oil fields ran dry, their withering husks revealed to the American public just how deep the resource and energy crisis was, in a landmark 2052 television documentary.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 A television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into the American households, and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs." Not long afterwards, rising oil prices worldwide bankrupted smaller nations and led to the European Commonwealth declaring war on the Middle East; the United States was severely affected by the skyrocketing prices of oil.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 April The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins." The dissolution of the United Nations in July ensured that no international body would mediate between nations, allowing for unrestricted use of military force..Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- July 27, 2052, United Nations Disbanded!Capitol Post newspaper Saturday, July 27, 2052 Nuclear exchanges in the Middle East and the devastating Euro-Middle Eastern War, coupled with the New Plague reaping a deadly harvest caused the government to initiate Project Safehouse in 2054. Vault-Tec Industries won the contract to construct massive nuclear shelters for the population, becoming a critical defense contractor.Fallout Bible 0: "2054 In light of the Euro-Middle-Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology."Vault Dweller's Survival Guide inner cover: "NOTICE.––This document contains information affecting the national defense of the United States within the meaning of the New Amended Espionage Act, 50 U.S.C., 31 and 32. Its transmission or the revelation of its contents in any manner to an unauthorized person is prohibited by the law." Amidst an increasingly chaotic and violent international situation, the United States began to militarize. One of the first major projects emerged in 2059, as the Anchorage Front Line was established in Alaska to protect the state's natural resources and escalating tensions with Canada, as the United States military units demanded permission to guard the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline by stationing troops on Canadian soil.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline." The Sino-American War :See also: Power armor A year later, in 2060, available fuel reserves were on the brink of depletion worldwide. Traffic on the streets died as fuel became too valuable to waste on cars. The automotive industry desperately tried to come up with a solution to the problem, but electric and early fusion cars were too little, too late to solve the needs of society.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts. Pressure on fusion research increases." The problem was further emphasized by the collapse of the European Commonwealth and the Middle East oil powers, as the oil fields were exhausted.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry... there is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin." Together with a deteriorating economy and worsening social climate, the United States began to crack.Fallout Bible 0: "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." The federal government used the increasing national paranoia to try and control the situation, by discouraging assemblies, fueling the anti-communist sentiment, and encouraging reporting subversive elements.Disaster relief outpost terminal entries; Terminal, Know the Signs! The Vigilant Citizen's Hotline was even established to allowed hysterical citizens to report neighbors to the government for any behavior that could be construed as in support of communism.Neighborly letter The Third Red Scare is a response to the increased hostility of the People's Republic of China and its operations on American soil.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, Intelligence Report, Yang, Wan (alias) The military was particularly affected by the fuel shortages, as its vehicle fleets, especially tanks, became crippled by a lack of fuel. In response, the United States Armed Forces initiated a research program seeking to develop power armor in 2065.Fallout Bible 0: "2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor." Research, development, and prototyping pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and most importantly, cold fusion technology.Fallout Bible 0: "2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology." The military would continue research in other areas continues as well, including more powerful nuclear weapons.''Fallout 3'' E3 trailer Capitol Post newspaper Wednesday, January 13, 2066 Newspaper Trailer.png, Teaser Newspaper.jpg The breakthroughs in technology and possession of oil reserves would result in the United States clashing with the People's Republic of China. As the economy of the communist state was dependent to a much greater degree on fossil fuels than that of the U.S., China found itself on the border of collapse in spring of 2066, with oil fields finally drying up globally. With the United States unwilling to export its own reserves of crude oil, China became more aggressive in its negotiations.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Spring As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down." This resulted in the July 24 declaration by the U.S. president that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties.Sierra Depot GNN transcript Adding further insult was the first crude fusion cell developed for the power armor project, revealed to the public in summer of 2066.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power."Fallout Bible 5: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." Desperate to avoid collapse, China launched an invasion of Alaska to seize its natural resources. This daring, trans-Pacific military operation began the Sino-American War, the last war the United States would ever fight.Briefly mentioned in the Fallout Intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timelineThis date for the Chinese invasion of Alaska comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, this happened on October 10, 2077Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground." It also inadvertently triggers the gradual annexation of Canada, as the United States forces it to grant right of passage to American military units on the way to the Alaskan theater.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. The United States and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076." As China is fully committed to the Alaskan operation, United States forces find themselves outmatched and pushed back. The T-45 power armor is rapidly prototyped and pressed into production to prevent Chinese tanks and infantry from overrunning Alaska. The first units prove to be incredibly effective in defense, but somewhat lacking in offensive capabilities. As the Chinese military lost the initiative, the situation rapidly deteriorated into trench warfare as neither side was capable of breaking the stalemate and forcing peace terms on the enemy.Fallout Bible 0: "2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." The war consumed increasing amounts of resource, materiel, and manpower, straining the ailing American economy. To counteract this, the United States military began to liberally exploit Canadian resources. Protests from Ottawa are ignored as Canada became little more than a colony of the United States.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." Canadian riots and protests eventually culminated in a sabotage attempt on an oil pipeline in 2072. The United States military used the incident as pretext to invade Canada outright and begin annexation.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067." On the domestic front, the United States Army contracted RobCo Industries and General Atomics International to collaborate on an unprecedented joint project: The creation of the most powerful combat robot in the history of warfare, to liberate Anchorage, Alaska from Chinese occupation in a display of power meant to demoralize the enemy and force them into submission. The project was meant to serve both military and propaganda needs. The former dictated the capacity, the latter the design: In the words of General Constantine Chase, initiator of the project, Liberty Prime was to embody the American military: A walking, talking, nuke-tossing hero reminding enemies of the U.S. that they picked a fight with a global super power.Citadel terminal entries; Liberty Prime Operation, Project Summary Confident that the project would soon yield result, General Chase publicly confirmed in June 2072 that the U.S. Army was working with General Atomics and RobCo to create a superweapon meant to establish dominance of the United States on the Alaskan front.Citadel terminal entries; Liberty Prime Operation, Capital Post Article -- June 3, 2072 Furthermore, the aggressive use of biological weapons by the Chinese led the government to order West Tek to develop a Pan-Immunity Virion on September 15, 2073. The research would eventually evolve into the Forced Evolution Virus project.FEV researchFallout Bible 0: "2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California." Since West Tek was effectively nationalized two years prior (put under military command), the scientists had no other choice but to obey their military masters.The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{Tell me about this installation.}" ZAX 1.2: "{117}{}{This installation was established in 2055 as a biological research facility for experimental cures of the New Plague. However, in 2071, this facility was placed under United States military command.}" (ZAX.MSG) One of the turning points of the War came in 2074, as despite claims of fighting a defensive war, American infantry and mechanized divisions landed in Asia, in a counter-invasion of Chinese mainland. In the Yangtze Campaign, U.S. Marines rapidly overran Shanghai and Nanjing, securing a major port for bringing in troops and materiel.Future Weapons Today mentions a Marine's memoirs as a sniper in that area. Both cities are also one of the easternmost points in China and a natural choice for amphibious landings and setting up a bridgehead for bringing in reinforcements. The economy was stretched to the breaking point as America found itself fighting a war on three fronts: Canada, Alaska, and mainland China. Neither side was willing to yield, despite eight years of constant warfare,Fallout Bible 0: "2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines." and ambitious flanking maneuvers such as the Gobi Campaign.Gobi Campaign scout rifle indicates warfare in the Gobi Desert, though the precise date is unknown. By 2076, the war had raged for a decade. Both China and the United States teetered on the brink of collapse. In January, a permanent garrison was installed at West Tek, to ensure that the Forced Evolution Virus project remained safe from international espionage, as it entered a new stage of experimentation on dogs and chimpanzees.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January 3 A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in F1) is among the team personnel." By the end of the month, the annexation of Canada was completed. Its provinces are put under martial law - all protesters and rioters are shot on sight. Atrocities committed in the name of the Union make their way stateside, fermenting anti-governmental sentiment.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protestors and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests." However heinous the annexation, the military gained an advantage to offset the problems with economic strain. The introduction of the T-51 power armor in June helped tip the scales in favor of the U.S. military. The next generation power armor resolved problems existing in older generations of armor. Mechanized cavalry units outfitted with the T-51bs were sent to the Alaskan and Chinese fronts, carving a swath through Communist forces. The Chinese economy crumbled under the onslaught and supply lines from nations annexed by the Beijing regime started falling apart.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down." However, the American regime did not fare any better. In August, food and energy riots start in urban centers across the United States. A state of emergency and eventually martial law was declared, with U.S. military forces being deployed on the domestic front to fight their own countrymen. The United States became, effectively, a military junta.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 August Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows." The Collapse of America 2077 began on a high note, as the Anchorage Reclamation ended with a decisive American victory on January 10, following a final offensive spearheaded by T-51 power armor units adapted to the cold environment. Despite the embarrassment of the Liberty Prime project, which failed to produce a working weapon for use in Anchorage,Citadel terminal entries; Liberty Prime Operation, Letter: Dr. Bloomfeld to Gen. Chase General Constantine Chase became a national hero for his leadership in the first stages of the operation.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 10 Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans."Citadel terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Commies Crushed - Alaska Liberated!Capitol Post newspaper Monday, January 11, 2077. The Anchorage War Memorial was hastily erected on FDR Island to commemorate the efforts and sacrifices of American soldiers on the Alaskan front, basing on an iconic photograph taken in Anchorage.Anchorage War MemorialOperation: Anchorage The victory in Alaska heralded bad news for American and Canadian citizens, as the military junta in control of the United States deployed mechanized cavalry units to Canada and the United States. Veterans of the Chinese and Alaskan fronts found themselves fighting their own countrymen, quelling riots and enforcing the national quarantine. Mounting civilian casualties snapped the loyalty of soldiers and desertions started to occur.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 22 The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons."Citadel terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Food Riots Rile Feds The situation was worsened when FEV research leaked to the public after the project was transferred to the Mariposa Military Base for human trials. The American public and surviving governments worldwide were outraged by this revelation. Many speculated that the American government was responsible for engineering the New Plague, fueling paranoia and unrest.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 February FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is, and serves only to fuel tensions." The collapse of the Alaskan front sent the Chinese reeling as their supply lines broke down completely.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "Chinese Army (Simulated) U.S. Army (Simulated) With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into conflict as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans began what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized Power Armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future Power Armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and Canadian forces attacking the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. Powered Armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese eradicated, and the operation deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Faced with a rapidly disintegrating nation and China backed into a corner, the oligarchs ruling the United States retreated to remote locations around the globe, expecting a last-ditch nuclear strike from China at any moment. Control station Enclave was claimed by the president and key members of the junta, becoming the foundation of the future Enclave.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." Bases across the United States were sealed and troops redeployed to feed more men into the meat grinder that the Chinese front became and sustain the American offensive.Sierra mission statement By October, the United States was virtually leaderless, continuing on simply due through inertia. When the U.S. Army security detail at Mariposa discovered the FEV experiments conducted on their comrades in arms – the very men arrested for refusing to fight their own countrymen – they rebel. However, even as Captain Roger Maxson declared them in full desertion from the Army and broke all ties with the United States, there is no response – the chain of command ceased to exist.Captain Maxson's diaryFallout Bible 0: "2077 October Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in Brain Bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and Maxson executes Anderson, the chief scientist. Not long after this (and in light of the breakdown of the mental breakdown of Colonel Spindel stationed at the base), Maxson's men turn to him for leadership. He shrugs and says "we should quit."" Nuclear weapons were launched on October 23, 2077. Vaults are sealed as the air raid sirens blare for the last time. Within two hours, the United States ceased to exist as a nation, its cities vaporized in nuclear fireballs. Abandoned by their leaders, the survivors began rebuilding on their own, while the oligarchs that controlled the country for so long ignored the suffering in their retreats. Those on Control station Enclave form the Enclave, claiming to be the government of the United States, but not lifting a finger to help.The Enclave is completely absent from the mainland between 2077 and 2135, when it adopted a racialist policy denying citizenship and liberty to mainland denizens. Legacy Although the United States Armed Forces ceased to exist alongside the nation they formally served (and actually controlled), they would continue to influence its history directly and indirectly. The most obvious examples is military hardware present in the wasteland, ranging from humble infantry equipment to the high tech T-51 power armor and military robots. More subtle examples include: * The Brotherhood of Steel formed by Roger Maxson, which became an important player in wasteland politics. * The Enclave, formed by the descendants of the military-industrial complex that ruled America, which almost managed to commit total global genocide. * Junktown, founded by a former U.S. Army serviceman. * The Unity, which came into existence as an unintended result of the FEV research project. Organization Army The United States Army was one of the principal branches involved in projecting American power throughout the Resource Wars and the principal operator of power armor. It was the Army that held the line in Alaska for over a decade and eventually led the decisive push into Anchorage in 2077.Anchorage Reclamation simulation Together with the Air Force, the Army also maintained nuclear forces and was responsible for operating the United States arsenal of nuclear weapons through the Commonwealth Defense Administration,In Lonesome Road, the commander of the Hopeville base is an Army General, while the entire base appears to have been staffed by an operated by the Army. The Army military police was also involved in carrying out Executive Order 99066, the internment of Chinese and Chinese-American persons in concentration camps.Internment orders Marine Corps Closely cooperating with the United States Navy for mobility, the Marine Corps acted as the United States force in readiness. In the 21st century, the Marine Corps would spearhead assaults into the Chinese mainland in 2074. Despite claims of fighting a defensive war, American infantry and mechanized divisions landed in Asia, in a counter-invasion of Chinese mainland. In the Yangtze Campaign, U.S. Marines rapidly overran Shanghai and Nanjing, securing a major port for bringing in troops and materiel.Future Weapons Today mentions a Marine's memoirs as a sniper in that area. Both cities are also one of the easternmost points in China and a natural choice for amphibious landings and setting up a bridgehead for bringing in reinforcements.Desert Ranger Combat Armor On the domestic front, the Marine Corps would be responsible for protecting Navy facilities, especially black sites such as Sugar Grove in Appalachia,Sugar Grove terminal entries#8-19-77: External Contractors participating in war games with other military assets, such as United States Army Rangers,War game orders and rounding up civilians for internment in accordance with Executive Order 99066. Due to a shortage of manpower, the USMC would hand these contracts to private military contractors.Internment orders Navy It is known to have supported U.S. military operations during the Anchorage Reclamation (including the unfortunate sinking of [[USS Ebon Atoll|USS Ebon Atoll]] by [[USS Interference|USS Interference]] in December 2066Museum of Technology placard: "This flag was recovered from the wreck of the U.S.S. Ebon Atoll, a U.S. Navy Missile Cruiser, sunk off the coast of Alaska in 2066 with all hands lost. The cutting edge vessel's loss was due to a nuclear torpedo strike from the U.S. Navy Submarine, the U.S.S. Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The submarine mistook the cruiser for an enemy vessel during radio silence and sunk it before obtaining vessel confirmation. This ranks as one of the most tragic disasters in U.S. Naval History since World War II.") and participated in the counter-invasion of the Chinese mainland. Naval fighters were responsible for coastal patrols and defense,Blackbox recording[[USS Democracy|USS Democracy]] as well as recovery of enemy vessels captured near American shores.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, ALERT: Suspected Spy (Ch.) In certain cases, the Navy would also cooperate with intelligence agencies such as the DIA in counter-espionage operations.Naval recruiting center terminal entries; DIA Officer's Terminal Like other branches of the United States military, the Navy was involved in a number of illicit activities. The foremost of these was domestic surveillance, carried out using black sites like Sugar Grove, where Naval analysts and operatives monitored U.S. citizens for seditious activity. Appalachia was a notable example of what defined sedition: Anything that could affect the war effort, including unionization, anti-automation protests, striking, and of course, the Free States. Those who caught the eye of the Navy faced a fate worse than death: Edgar Aarsen, a union activist, was marked for surveillance in March 2075. A year later, he was abducted ("arrested"), murdered, and his children set up for adoption.Sugar Grove terminal entries Air Force The history of the air force is closely intertwined with the general history of the Armed Forces. Together with the Army and the Navy, the Air Force was responsible for maintaining the nuclear arsenal of the United States (primarily bomber-based weapons), as well as aerial warfare in the numerous resource conflicts the United States participated in or outright instigated, including the United States invasion of Mexico of 2052, the Sino-American War (2066–2077), and the United States annexation of Canada.See history section. Coast Guard Related services National Guard The National Guard was a reserve branch of the Army and primarily served as a domestic defense and disaster relief force during peacetime. However, they could be and often were deployed abroad as front-line troops in wartime.National Guard charter. Fo3 NatGuard Checkpoint Near SCasey Garage.png|An abandoned National Guard checkpoint in the Wasteland Fo3 Abandoned Military Checkpoint.png|Another checkpoint Fo3 Military Checkpoint outside Seneca.png|Another checkpoint near Northwest Seneca Station, set up to bar civilians from entering a radiation cleanup area after the war Technology : See also: United States Armed Forces materiel and installations By 2077 and the Great War, the United States military was the most powerful military in the world, thanks to its overwhelming technological superiority. T-60 power armor, T-51 and their older sibling, the T-45, guaranteed a qualitative advantage over any foe, thanks to their superb protection and ability to carry heavy weapons into combat, including rotary cannons usually mounted on gunships or fighters, and crew-served weapons like anti-tank missile launchers. They were essentially mobile firing positions, filling a similar (but not identical) niche as tanks. Power armor units were usually issued to mechanized cavalry formations operating on critical fronts, although significant numbers were issued to special purpose units assigned to domestic security, such as at the Mariposa Military Base.See power armor for details and references. Energy weapons were another example of the United States enjoying technological superiority over any potential foe. While Germany has developed infantry fielded railguns in the form of the M72 Gauss rifle and the PPK-12 Gauss pistol (which the United States fielded as wellThe prevalence of the M72 Gauss rifle and PPK12 Gauss pistol throughout Fallout 2.), the United States Armed Forces were entering a stage where laser and plasma weapons were entering limited deployment. While many units continued to be developed and tested,Fort Independence terminal entries; Research Terminal, Analysis production models like the Wattz 2000 were deployed with units serving in China alongside cutting-edge third generation combat armor.Desert Ranger combat armor and the Future Weapons Today indicate that this was the case. The weapons have not yet managed to eclipse conventional armaments, but provided a significant edge to United States forces, thanks to the interchangeability of power cells: A micro-fusion cell could power anything from a close-range scattergun to a high-precision long-range laser marksman's rifle.Joshua Sawyer: "We often develop technology not because it's great immediately, but because developing that technology helps us move toward its potential. We've had various forms of hybrid vehicles (gasoline combustion engine + ???) around for a long time. Most of them were pretty bad and impractical. We've had biofuels around for a while, but most of those are STILL bad and/or impractical. We saw tanks developed in WW1 that were absolute garbage. All of those things were kind of crummy for a while, but if we hadn't gone through the stage of "Yeah... this is... okay, I guess," we would never have reached the subsequent stages. Coil/rail gun technology used to be completely impractical. Now it's reached the stage where maybe/sorta we could mount an enormous one on a destroyer and blast through a bunker with a huge slug from miles away. We're probably not going to have Eraser- or Fallout-style Gauss rifles for a while, but we see the potential. In the Fallout universe, I think that the military appeal of weaponry that uses a small number of more-or-less universal ammunition types would be great. Today, we have NATO standards so that allies armies can share ammunition. But what if you could use the same ammunition type for powering a sniper rifle that you'd use for a devastating close-range weapon (e.g. a Microfusion Cell powering a Laser Rifle or a Plasma Rifle)? For a military force in the field, the flexibility of that would be immense. Anyway, I considered the EWs in F:NV to have reached the point where they were starting to replace conventional weapons, but had not yet completely eclipsed them -- sort of like the early days of firearms, when they were still being used concurrently with bows." (Forumspring) Outside power armor and energy weapons, the Armed Forces deployed advanced, reliable technologies. The standard combat uniform of the military was combat armor, manufactured from advanced defensive polymers, providing excellent protection. Even the first generation, where the armor was manufactured as individual plates affixed to a uniform, was a great combat uniform and was used by light infantry formation well into 2077, with more advanced second and third generation suits reserved for use in ChinaDesert Ranger combat armor markings. or sensitive areas on the domestic front.See combat armor for details and sources. Weapons tended to be more reliable than advanced, with the rugged, reliable M199, and R91 assault rifles, the humble service rifle and/or the MP9 10mm submachine gun being the perfect examples of the philosophy. Although advanced conventional designs (such as bullpup designs and caseless ammunition) were certainly deployed and in number.The prevalence of the H&K G11 and G11E, the Light support weapon, the P90c, Marksman and Assault carbines. Robotics played an important role in Armed Forces operations. Apart from sentry bots, – designed originally for what else, sentry duties – used to carry heavy weapons into combat on a semi-autonomous unit,How the Strike team sentry bot was utilized in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. the Army also employed a variety of other robotic materiel. Among the materiel were Protectrons, the more advanced Mister Gutsy robots (militarized versions of the popular Mister Handy utility robot), which entered service in 2077,''Fallout 3'' loading screens: "The Mister Gutsy model of robot was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the atomic apocalypse of 2077." and the assaultron. This RobCo design was built as a frontline wartime combatant. Fast and deadly at close range, and employs a devastating laser at a distance. Some units can even employ stealth technology.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Assaultron robot was constructed by RobCo and sold to the U.S. military as a frontline wartime combatant. It is fast and deadly at close range, and employs a devastating laser at a distance. Some units can even employ stealth technology." With the advancement of cyber-robotics came the development of the robobrain. Developed shortly before the war by GAI, the Robobrain was uniquely designed to accept brains as its central processor. They were intended to be a multipurpose platform, with such duties as to command units of robots, interrogation, and to fill tactically proficient combat roles.See Robobrain for references and sources. While the resource crisis had grounded many vehicles, aircraft remained operational in at least a limited capacity. Fighter jets of the United States Navy were patrolling the coastline, while the new Vertibird tiltrotor gunship/transport aircraft was undergoing development and entered limited service by 2077, most notably in the Anchorage Reclamation, Appalachia, and Massachusetts with full-scale adoption planned for 2083.Museum of Technology placard: "This is a scaled model of a prototype military transport vehicle being developed by the U.S. Military. The XVB02 "Vertibird" is a VTOL ("Vertical Take Off and Landing") craft with an extremely durable armored fuselage and can be armored with a variety of offensive weapons and defensive countermeasures. This is the most advanced aircraft of its kind ever developed, and the military hopes to press them into service by 2085." Though they can hardly be considered aircraft, hundreds of orbital micronuclear platforms,SatCom Array NW-05a terminal entries; Terminal, Log Entry #003 satellites,Kovac-Muldoon Platform and space stations were also placed in orbit around Earth, to provide tactical fire support for military forces or defend the home front if need be. Combat drug use was sanctioned by commanders. In fact, to prevent addiction, many bases stockpiled endorphin blockers, allowing soldiers to use drugs freely.The Chosen One: "{921}{}{What about using some kind of endorphin blocker? That would repress the chemical and psychological addition, wouldn't it?}" Myron: "{930}{myn132}{Kee-rist. That has got to be the dumbest...hmmmm...}" The Chosen One: "{931}{}{Well?}" Myron: "{940}{myn133}{Well...maybe it would work, but I'm pretty sure Jet would just chew right through that shit. Now wh-wh-why the hell are we even talking about this?! Wh-where would you get your hands on endorphine blockers anyway?}" The Chosen One: "{941}{}{You tell me, Myron. You're a bright guy.}" Myron: "{950}{myn134}{Maybe Vault City. They have a pretty good medical warehouse. A lot of old pre-holocaust bases also used to stock them to prevent combat drug addiction.}" (NhMyron.msg) New ones were even invented by certain generals to boost their effectiveness, though this lead to a scandal headed by one Dr. Adami and seizing of illicit materiel by the United States Coast Guard.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.69: "'''Doctor Adrienn Adami' ''An overworked and slightly agitate field doctor with several years of experience under her belt, Adami is busy administering Chems (usually Psycho) to wounded or mentally scarred soldiers at the U.S. Field Headquarters medical tent. Investigation into simulated Holotapes reveals discrepancies between her simulated and real-life persona, as her records implicate General Chase in a scandal of drugging soldiers with Chems researched at Chase's pharmaceutical company." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census)Coast Guard Pier terminal entries#CASE 578-Tf: Doe Trafficking Logs Notable operations * By far, the most notable operation is the Anchorage Reclamation, an 11-year campaign to liberate Alaska from the Chinese invaders. Ultimately successful, it was the first large-scale deployment of newly developed T-51b power armor units. * The annexation of Canada was also performed by the United States military, whose units were also dedicated to keeping the peace―by any means necessary. * Veterans of the Anchorage campaign were also deployed against their fellow countrymen, to contain food riots. * The Gobi Campaign, where the U.S. attempted to capture Chinese military facilities in the Gobi Desert. The Gobi Campaign scout rifle was designed for this campaign. * The Yangtze Campaign, during which Nanjing and Shanghai were occupied by Marines equipped with new, high-tech weapons and armor. * Soldiers of the U.S. Army's mechanized infantry were stationed on the island of Mambajao in the Philippines on the eve of the Great War. * Fought in by the United States 135 to 132 years preceding the cumulative Great War, World War II saw the extensive utilization of all branches of the United States Armed Forces onwards from the 8th of December, 1941 with the U.S. Declaration of War against Japan, and successively, numerous other Axis nations and its aftermath witnessed the gradual establishment of an independent air force in 1947. * It is possible that the Korean War did happen in the Fallout timeline, according to the mural in the Museum of Freedom's depiction of a USMC M46 Patton tank and H19 Chickasaw helicopter, the mainstay of U.S. combat capability during the Korean War. * Soldiers/astronauts appear to have been engaged in combat operations on the Moon at some stage prior to the Great War. This is supported by the mural in the Museum of Freedom, which depicts an astronaut with a weapon and the mentioning of the Sea of Tranquility along with other battles. Gallery Museum of Freedom Mural.jpg|A mural depicting the United States Armed Forces from 1776-2077, as seen in the Museum of Freedom World War II FO4IntroScene1.png|Soldiers charging into battle, from the Fallout 4 intro FO4 Intro slide 2.jpg|Soldiers in uniform Anchorage Reclamation FO4Intro.png|Soldiers on patrol Fo3OA American Rifleman.png|American soldier Fo3OA American Sniper.png|Sniper Fo3OA American Inferno Unit.png|Inferno unit Fo3OA American Launcher.png|Launcher Fo3OA T51b Unit.png|T-51b unit Fo3OA Dead Paratrooper.png|Paratrooper Fo3OA Grenadier Strike Team.png|Grenadier Fo3OA Winterized Mister Gutsy.png|Mister Gutsy Fo3OA Winterized sentry bot.png|Sentry bot United States mainland Flagnarmor.gif|A propaganda picture of the T-51b Fo1 Intro Canadian Freedom Fighter.png|Keeping the peace in Canada FO4IntroScene5.png|B-24 bombers in formation FO4IntroScene6.png|Self-propelled MRL on a small-town street Fo4_armored_vehicle.png|APC and soldiers on the streets of Sanctuary Hills See also * United States Armed Forces materiel and installations * Known United States Armed Forces members * Enclave facilities * Federal government * American soldier * Strike team References Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Fallout setting Category:United States Category:Fallout factions Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Fallout 4 factions Category:Fallout 76 factions Category:Fallout Tactics factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:Pre-War factions Category:Fallout Bible factions de:United States Armed Forces es:Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos fr:Forces Armées des États-Unis pl:Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych pt:Forças Armadas Americanas ru:Армия США uk:Армія США zh:美軍